


Happy Holidays

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fun, Holiday Sweaters, Holidays, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Buck invites Eddie and Christopher over to his house after a shift. When they get there Eddie discovers Buck is getting ready for his annual Christmas card...Just a fun, short little Buddie fic I wrote for the holidays. :)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Happy Holidays

Eddie was sitting at the table in the firehouse eating his lunch when Buck came bounding up the stairs.

"Hey!" Buck grinned and leaned over towards Eddie. “You and Chris aren’t doing anything tonight right?”

Eddie laughed. “No.”

“Great,” Buck smiled wide. “Then you can guys can come over right?”

“Isn’t that what we do every Monday night?” Eddie asked. He didn’t know what had Buck so excited but Eddie was finding his enthusiasm infectious. “Why wouldn’t we come over?”

“Yeah but tonight’s special!” Buck was practically bouncing with giddiness.

Eddie raised an eyebrow curiously, but before he could ask Buck just what he had in mind the alarm started going off.

Later that night Eddie loaded Christopher up into his new truck and headed over to Buck’s, still wondering just what Buck had planned. Eddie texted Buck when they left asking if he wanted Eddie to pick up any food on his way over, but Buck said he had already called in their usual pizza order. Eddie wasn’t sure what to expect when Buck opened the door wearing a festive Christmas. Christmas music was pumping out from Buck’s stereo, and over but his couch Buck had set up and honest to goodness tripod, complete with a fancy looking camera mounted up on top of it.

"Uhh, Buck?" Eddie frowned. "What's going on?"

Buck was smiling from ear to ear. “I’m gonna take our picture for my Christmas cards.” Buck ducked back into the kitchen and pulled out a box. “Here look- I got you guys sweaters too.”

"Awesome." Chris grinned and reached in to pull out the smaller sweater. He slipped it on over his head with a little help from Buck. "Look, dad-" Christopher laughed and stood closer to Buck. "We match."

“I can see that…” Eddie smiled. He knew full well by now how much Buck loved Christmas. Maddie had shown Eddie a small stack of the cards she’d gotten from Buck over the years, and in each one Buck seemed to be finding some new way to go above and beyond. Still, a tiny seed of unease began to worry its way into Eddie’s stomach.

Buck caught Eddie’s eye and seemed to know something was bothering him. “Her Chris why don’t you go wait over by the couch while your dad helps me get set up?”

"Okay, Buck!"

Buck waited until Christopher was out of earshot before turning back to Eddie. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Eddie couldn’t stand seeing the hint of disappointment in Buck’s eye that Eddie didn’t seem completely in boar with the photo. He stepped closer to Buck and wrapped a hand around his waist. “Honestly Buck…”

Buck relaxed, leaning into Eddie a little. “But?”

Eddie laughed. “It’s just- well this is kind of a big step right? You sure you want me and Chris on the Christmas cards you’re going to send out to everyone you know?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Buck asked seriously, and Eddie’s heart leaped in his chest. Eddie couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with love for Buck, that he wouldn’t ever stop to consider not having Eddie and Chris on the Christmas card. “You and Chris are a big part of my life. I want to be able to share that with everybody…”

"Well, when you put it like that…" Eddie smiled and pulled the sweater Buck had gotten for him out of the box. "How could I possibly say no?"

Buck led Eddie over to the couch, and somewhere along the way managed to acquire a ridiculous pair of reindeer antlers, and slip them on his head. Eddie burst out laughing.

“Seriously?”

“What?” Buck grinned.

Eddie sat down on the couch next to Chris. “Antlers?”

"I'm a buck," Buck smirked, clearly way too proud of his little joke.

Eddie groaned, but Chris burst out laughing. Eddie shook his head and pointed a finger at Buck. “You see this? This is your influence. Now he finds things like that funny.”

Buck laughed and flopped down onto the couch on the other side of Chris. "Well, clearly he just has good taste." Buck ruffled Chris' hair and looped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into Chris conspiratorially, as two other decorations seemed to appear in Buck’s hand from where he’d hidden them. Buck held them out to Chris. “Just for that Chris, I say we make your dad be the elf…”

Chris giggled and picked up the fake pointed ears in Buck's hand. "No, I'll be the elf." Chris picked up the Santa hat Buck was holding and passed it over to Eddie. "Dad should dress like Santa…"

Buck grinned and help Chris slip the ears on, then added a little green hat to the top of Chris's head. "Well you heard the little man-" Eddie shook his head, but couldn't help smiling as he pulled the bright red Santa hat down over his head.

“I’m so getting you back for this…”

Buck laughed. “Looking forward to it…” Buck stood up to set the timer on the camera before quickly dropping back down into his spot on the couch. The light on the camera started to count down, getting ready to take the picture. Buck grinned. “Okay, count of three guys… one, two, three…

“Happy Holidays!”


End file.
